Misteri kematian
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Suatu kasus yang rumit menyebabkan ke-tiga detektif ini terjerat dalam alur misteri yang saling berkaitan, apakah mereka berhasil menuntaskan kasus kali ini?/Bad Summary/ mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Misteri Kematian© Takamura Uru**

Genre : Mystery/Horror

Warning : Typo, AU, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje, berantakan, little  
OOC, alur dipaksakan, dan warning standar lainnya.

Summary : Suatu kasus yang rumit menyebabkan ke-tiga detektif ini terjerat dalam alur  
misteri yang saling berkaitan, apakah mereka berhasil menuntaskan kasus kali  
ini?/Bad Summary

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Jika kita mengenal yang namanya detektif maka yang kita ketahui adalah suatu pekerjaan yang menguras otak untuk berfikir memecahkan suatu kasus. Dan hal itu benar adanya, bertepat digedung _Kantor Pusat Penyelidikan_ kota _Tokyo_. Disana berada tiga orang detektif handal yang cukup diakui ke _profesionalisme-an _nya oleh pemerintah _Jepang_. Mereka sudah cukup banyak meraih penghargaan untuk memecahkan kasus luar biasa yang sulit untuk di pecahkan oleh petugas investigasi biasa. Dialah Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Teme bagaimana kelanjutan kasus yang sedang kaukerjakan?" tanya Naruto disela kegiatan bersantainya setelah menyelesaikan memeriksa beberapa dokumen kasus tahap akhir yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Tak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu Dobe! Kasus itu sedang dalam tahap penyelidikan tingkat akhir," jawab Sasuke sedikit kesal karena konsentrasinya terganggu akibat ulah Naruto. Dia kemudia memilih untuk kembali memeriksa beberapa dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Oh begitu,"Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria menanggapi jawaban dari Sasuke. Kemudian suasana kembali hening.

"Hei shikamaru kau sedang apa? sepertinya asyik sekali? Apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat terlebih dahulu?" Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan keheningan itu ingin mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya hal basa-basi kepada Shikamaru sang jenius. Dia mendekatkan tempat duduk berodanya kearah meja Shikamaru

Shikamaru mengehela nafasnya berat dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat berkutat seharian dengan laptopnya, "Aku tidak bisa Naruto, kasus ini terlalu rumit untuk dipecahkan. Aku masih belum bisa menemukan petunjuk yang berarti. Akh mendokusei,"

"Kalau begitu, akan ku bantu karena kebetulan kasus yang kukerjakan sudah selesai. Dan nanti biar aku yang bicara kepada Kakashi-_san_. Hey Teme kau mau membantu tidak?" disaat Naruto menoleh ke arah meja Sasuke, didapatinya ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Hal itu membuat heran kedua pemuda itu.

"Kurasa Sasuke sudah keluar, tapi aneh sekali tidak ada suara apa-apa saat dia keluar. Hal itu sedikit tidak masuk akal," Hipotesa Shikamaru terhadap perginya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Yah memang sih, tapi terkadang Teme memang suka menghilang dengan cepat," ujar Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, Naruto tengah berkelut dengan pemikirannya sedangkan Shikamaru kembali sibuk dengan aktivita sebelumnya. Sampai ada suatu suara yg membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

BRUUKKK...!

"Apa itu ?!" Naruto yang kaget dengan gerakan reflek langsung berdiri sebagai ancang-ancang siapa tahu itu adalah seseorang yang berniat jahat.

"Entahlah, ayo kita periksa kupikir suara itu berasal dari tangga darurat!" ujar Shikamaru yang tampak sedikit tenang walaupun dalam hatinya dia merasa agak was-was juga.

Kemudian Naruto dan Shikamaru pun langsung berlari menuju tangga darurat. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai 1 sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru berada di lantai 3.

"SASUKE...!" teriak Naruto yang diikuti oleh ekspresi kaget dari sorang Shikamaru. Lalu mereka berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Shikamaru bagaimana ini Sasuke tak sadarkan diri apa yg harus kita lakukan ?!" tanya Naruto yang sudah panik tanpa bisa berfikir dengan tenang.

"Yang harus kita lakukan?! Tenanglah Naruto kau sampai tidak berfikir dengan tenang seperti itu, sudahlah cepat siapkan mobilmu untuk membawa Sasuke kerumah sakit !" jawab Shikamaru sedikit kesal, lalu ia pun langsung membawa Sasuke menuju mobil yang tengah di siapkan oleh Naruto.

**XXXX**

"Cepat kau temani Sasuke di belakang biar aku aja yang menyetir!" perintah Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan Naruto.

Setelah semua sudah menaiki mobil _Bentley Continental Flying Spur 6.0_ milik Naruto, Shikamaru langsung tancap gas menuju _Tokyo International Hospital_ yang berjarak 2 km dari gedung _Kantor Pusat Penyelidikan_.

"Shikamaru apa kau ini tidak terlalu mengebut?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit takut melihat Shikamaru menyetir dengan kecepatan 160 km/jam.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke rumah sakit," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan kemudian kembali fokus kepada jalan.

"Hhh.. baiklah terserah padamu tapi kuharap kau tetap hati-hati" ujar Naruto disertai helaan nafas pelah. Namun setelah tiba di persimpangan terakhir tiba-tiba Shikamaru dikagetkan dengam bayangan hitam yg tiba-tiba melintas di jalan raya yang sudah sepi karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"CKKIIIITTT"

"Ada apa Shikamaru kenapa kau mengerem mendadak ?!" Naruto terpekik kaget saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak.

"Itu... kukira tadi ada bayangan hitam yg lewat di tengah-tengah jalan," Shikamaru nampak shock dengan apa yang tadi dia lihat.

"Ha? Yang benar?" ucap Naruti yang agak bingung dengan jawaban Shikamaru tadi, dia tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang lewat di jalanan sedangkan Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ada bayangan yang lewat tadi.

"Hmmm...mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja," Shikamaru menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan tetap berpikir positif bahwa yang tadi dia lihat itu adalah halusinasi mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana mereka langsung membawa Sasuke ke ruang gawat darurat. Setelah 30 menit Sasuke di beri pertolongan pertama oleh dokter jaga, akhirnya dokter itu keluar dari ruang perawatan gawat darurat.

"Apa kalian saudaranya?" tanya dokter itu kepada kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Bukan, tapi kami sahabatnya. Apa Sasuke tidak apa-apa ?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu dengan tenang namun saat menanyakan keadaan Sasuke raut wajahnya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Oh begitu, sahabat anda mengalami pendarahan pada kepala yang menyebabkan dia kekurangan darah. Tapi sekujur tubuh sahabat anda tidak mengalami cedera yang hanya memar saja.." jelas dokter itu terhadap Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Lalu apakah dia mengalami gagar otak?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah datarnya namun tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran dari nada perkataannya.

Dokter itu nampak sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru,"Saya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sahabat anda dikemudian hari, tapi menurut diagnosa sementara kepalanya hanya mengalami pendarahan saja tidak terjadi hal-hal yang serius. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut,"

"Hhh... syukurlah apakah kami dapat menjenguk sahabat kami dok?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit nada memohon.

"Untuk sementara sahabat anda belum bisa ditemui , dia masih dalam perawatan intensif."

"Oh begitu, kira-kira kapan kita dapat menjenguknya?" ada sedikit kekecewaan dari cara berbicara Shikamaru kali ini.

"Mungkin besok siang. Baiklah saya permisi dulu," Dokter itu kemudian berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan Shikamaru, tidak ada niat dokter itu unutk kembali berbincang kepada mereka berdua. Dokter itu merasa terlalu lelah untuk kembali berbincang dengan mereka, itu wajar saja karena sejak tadi banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi sehingga dia terlalu sibuk untuk menangani korban-korban kecelakaan tersebut.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dokter, Naruto dan Shikamaru pun berniat untuk kembali ke gedung kantor mereka. Namun saat Naruto dan Shikamaru melewati salah satu lorong rumah sakit di lantai 4, tiba-tiba ada hawa mencekam yang membuat mereka seketika merasa merinding. Wajar saja di lantai itu hanya ada tempat-tempat seperti gudang tidak ada kamar rawat sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang, badan mereka sedikit menegang dan jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat. Kemudian kaki mereka terasa kaku seperti ada yang menahan kaki mereka, lalu disusul dengan lampu lorong yang berkedip-kedip dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku terasa kaku?" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit ketakutan, keringat dingin juga mulai bercucuran dari wajah tampannya.

"A-a-aku tidak tau ta-tapi aku merasa ada hawa dingin yg menusuk." jawab Naruto yang notabene nya penakut dengan hal-hal supranatural dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hehe gomen kalau end gantung xD  
nah bagi yang ingin lanjut review yaaa :D**


End file.
